(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable stand for percussion instrument and more particularly, to a stand capable of adjusting in two directions by loosing one bolt.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stand for music instrument such as percussion instrument generally includes an adjustment collar and a fixed collar which includes a tubular portion so as to receive a part of the instrument. A central hole is defined in the fixed collar and a plurality teeth projecting from a side of the fixed collar. The adjustment collar includes another central hole and an open recess which includes teeth defined therein such that a toothed block can be locked with the teeth in the open recess. A connection rod is connected to the adjustment collar so as to be connected with the percussion instrument. When the adjustment collar and the fixed collar are fixedly connected to each other, a locking member extends through the two central holes so connect the two collars. When adjusting the instrument, the locking member is slightly loosened and the adjustment collar together with the connection rod are pivoted to a desired angular position.
It is noted that when adjusting the adjustment collar, the weight of the instrument might drag the adjustment collar and even separate the two collars. Besides, the conventional stand can only adjust the instrument in vertical direction and cannot adjust in horizontal direction.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable stand for percussion instrument and the adjustment stand is capable of adjusting in two directions by loosing only one bolt.